Science at a Whole New Level
by Little Miss Cullen Cutie
Summary: This is a story I am currently writing. I'd love to hear feedback! It's about a scientist who performs a new experiment on a group of seventh graders, and they will end up in an adventure they never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I rub my eyes and sit up. Where am I? The floor feels hard and intimidating, and when I sit up the surroundings feel much the same. I seem to be in some kind of barn, or lofty building. But that's not the strangest thing. There's nothing. No sound, no props, nothing. Only me and the barn.

By now I've established that I'm in a hayloft of what seems to be an ordinary horse barn. I slowly climb down the steel ladder and alight onto the ground with a slight thud. There aren't any windows, but there are doors. Walking quickly I throw my weight against the cold doors. They open slowly, no creaking, groaning, or squeaking. I shield my face from the warm sun and step out into the world.

**Chapter One**

The day started seemingly ordinary. Nothing was amiss as I grabbed my backpack, yelled "bye" to my mom, slammed the front door, and ran to the bus stop. Nothing seemed strange either, as I rode the bus to school and headed toward my homeroom. But here's where things started to get interesting. My name was written on the whiteboard in blue dry-erase marker with another half-dozen names of fellow seventh graders. My homeroom teacher clapped her hands and made the announcement. The selected few who were specially chosen were to report to the science lab at one o'clock, no exceptions.

One o'clock rolled around, and by the bell rang, the seven of us were gathered in the lab, waiting. Six other faces I had seen nearly every day for the past eight years.

Molly, the soccer player, funny, with bright red hair. Meg, never categorized, but well liked by everyone. Jenna, the basketball-playing math genius. Sam, the boy I had liked since fifth grade. Adam, popular, but nice. And John, quiet, reserved, but got along with everybody.

I knew all of them, as I always will. We were bunched in small groups. Me with Meg, Molly, and Jenna; Adam and Sam; and John sitting alone silently. We all jumped when a door opened behind us, but far from relaxed when all our teachers walked in, followed by the principle. Thought raced through my head. Were we in trouble? Had I done something wrong?

But we were only smiled at and told no, nothing was wrong. After a few minutes of small talk mainly consisting of the teachers, the door opened again, and yet another person entered the room.

"Allow me to introduce Dr. Markivitz, an award winning scientist whom we are honored to have with us today. She is writing a research paper on an experiment new to the world of science. The only problem is that the experiment hasn't been performed yet. That's where you come in," said the principal gesturing at the seven of us.

It sounded exciting, being the subject of an experiment for an award winning scientist, but I had the feeling I was missing something. Something the teachers weren't telling us, something that they didn't want to tell us. Or couldn't.

Dr. Markivitz stepped forward with an eager smile. She looked just like the stereotypical scientist; with her hair pulled into a low bun, a white lab coat, and glasses to top it all off. "Welcome all of you, "she said to us. "You were all hand-picked for your abilities that will help make this experiment work smoothly and seemingly effortless. This is a great honor and I've been looking forward to working with all of you."

A twenty minute lecture began on being the "subject" of the experiment. How the subject should act, talk, even walk. I'm about to doze off when my foot starts to go numb, and I shake it to feel that tingly pins and needles sensation. Finally, the speech ends with a "I hope you realize what good you're doing for the scientific community" and all that junk.

If I had known then what I knew now, would things have been different? There was no way of telling. My balance with life as it was now, was about to be shattered. And I had no way of knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That day I brought the permission slip home to my mother. We had been told, at school, that this experiment was to take place at a lab in the city, and were handed a slip to let our parents know about the experiment. Had we not handed in the permission slip the next day, we would not be allowed to participate. I didn't think that anyone would forget to get it signed, though. I mean, how many seventh graders have been asked to participate in something that might change our world and life as we know it? Not many, I'm sure.

I handed the slip to my mom (actually, it was more like a packet, considering it was seventeen pages thick), and she looked surprised. I quickly explained the purpose, and after I had finished, she looked rather skeptical, not pleased as I thought she would.

"How much do you know about this? Who is this woman? Is this experiment safe? What is it about?" I was bombarded with questions as she rifled through the packet.

"I'm going to have to talk about this with your father." she said. "This is a huge piece of news; I can't believe you didn't tell me about this earlier. And the packet is due tomorrow? I wish you told me at least a few days in advance. Is that really to much to ask?"

"But Mom, I only found out about it today-"I tried pleading. But I could tell I had already lost her; she was already headed toward my father's office at the back of the house. So I did what most teenage girls would do; I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door.

Couldn't she understand this was something I really wanted to do? How important this was? I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around my room. The purple checked bedspread, the overflowing bookshelf, the cluttered dresser top. All these things were familiar, I knew everything in the room and loved it, but it was getting old. Being in the experiment would be change, a new thing in my life. It would be something new to discover, people would know my name all over the globe… (Ok, maybe I was over exaggerating just a little bit).

But this would give me a chance to be _someone_. Someone that Sam would like. Someone that people would look up to. Someone who would change the world.

*Chapter Break*

After about a half hour, I decided I had pouted enough, and decided to join the rest of my family at the dinner table. "Nice of you to show up, sis." said my fifteen year old brother as I slid into my chair, trying to go unnoticed. I stuck my tongue out at him, which under the present circumstances probably wasn't the best idea. After a silent dinner that involved me picking at my chicken and taking unnaturally small sips of water, my dad opened his mouth to make an announcement.

"Vanessa," he said, looking at me. "Your mother and I have reviewed the packet and…" I crossed my fingers, toes, and all the other body parts you could cross, including my arms. "We have decided to let you participate in the experiment, provided that you are able to tell us everything that goes on, and that you have the right to drop out if we tell you to." But I had already lost him at "participate" and jumped up to hug my parents.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I cried. "You are the best parents ever! I love you guys!" And with that I gave them both a kiss in the cheek, and danced up the stairs to my room.

Everything looked new and exciting, fresh and enticing. I grabbed my stuffed dog, Happy, and danced around like a maniac. I wrote in my diary (something I hadn't done in years), I was so excited. I jumped on the bed until I was too tired to move, then flopped down and fell asleep dreaming about being famous. Most people (the neighbors) would have been wondering why in the world a thirteen year old girl was dancing around with an old stuffed animal after her parents had signed a seemingly unimportant document. But my parents are pretty strict, and to this thirteen year old girl, that was the best thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I dressed carefully. I pulled on my blue and white Aeropostale short sleeved shirt, slipped into my jeans, braided my long, thick, brown hair on each side of my head, grabbed my thin sweatshirt, and nearly flew down the stairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and ate with unnecessary speed. I checked and double checked my backpack, making sure I had packed the permission form in my Harry Potter folder. Yep, there it was, like a key to a locked door that just wanted to be opened. And that door would be opening _very_ soon for me.

Looking at the clock, I realized that I still had ten minutes until I needed to get to the bus stop. The bus didn't come until 7:30, and it was only 7:20. I amused my self by flipping through a copy of _People_ that was lying on the table. Miley Cyrus was dating an underwear model, Ashley Tisdale had a nose job, and Nick Jonas got a puppy named Elvis for his birthday…

It was all news I had heard before, discussed at the lunch table, on the bus, at recess. They were all famous, lived lives of luxury, and were constantly in the spotlight. But had they ever been in a top-secret lab in the center of a bustling city, being the subject of a process unknown to mankind? I think not (again, maybe I was over exaggerating). By now it was only a few minutes to 7:30 so I slung my pink Jansport backpack and yelled "bye" to my mom, just like every morning. But little did I know this time might be the last.

*Chapter Break*

As soon as I got to school, the seven of us were once again rounded up. This time though, we were brought to a large white van with the name "Lexicon Labs" emblazoned on the side in crisp royal purple letters where Dr. Markivitz was waiting with the car keys. We all squeezed in and began the ride to Lexicon Labs, the labs where the experiment was to take place.

After about fifteen minutes of being jammed in the backseat between Jenna and Molly, Dr. Markivitz pulled up next to a booth with a sleepy looking employee inside. She flashed her I.D. at the guard, who nodded and pushed a button that opened the large, steel, gate. We drove up a long, winding driveway up to a large, sprawling, industrial looking complex where again, Dr. Markivitz showed her identification. She dropped us off in front of two tall, steel, and glass doors, told us to wait just a sec, and then went to park the van.

We stood there as an awkward silence enveloped the group. Thankfully, we didn't have to wait long for Dr .Markivitz to reappear. She strode ahead of us, beckoning the group to follow. As I entered the facility, I gasped. Everything was just so _clean. _We ere directed to wipe our feet and hang any jackets or sweatshirts on the metal coat rack. I shivered as I pulled off my thin sweatshirt. I had been cold already, even though it had been a reasonably warm fall day, but inside the building it was even colder.

Dr Markivitz seemed to notice me shivering and explained that the labs were temperature controlled, as was the reception area; so as not to let in air that would disrupt the carefully controlled climate. She said this without an ounce of sympathy in her voice, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit angry as she led us down the halls, past sealed doors; some with caution signs in large, red, letters.

At the end of the hall we stopped at a steel (surprising, huh?) elevator. Dr. Markivitz stepped forward and slid her passkey into the slot and waited for identification. In a few seconds, the elevator doors opened smoothly, allowing us to step inside the chilly room inside. Once the doors had quietly slid shut, she pushed the button for one of the lowest levels-sub level three.

I had stepped into the elevator without the slightest amount of fear. But now, leaving the very same elevator, I began to feel nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

The lab was clean, sterilized to the last degree. A whole entourage of computers occupied one of the long walls. In the center of the room were seven large cylindrical tubes. An odd bluish liquid filled half the tubes, while an oxygen mask floated from the top. I gulped nervously. What were they going to do to us?

Dr. Markivitz cleared her throat.

"Now that we have arrived, I am able to tell you about the experiment we'll be performing. This is highly classified information that will not leave this laboratory. You will not tell anyone, correct?

We all murmured in agreement.

" _Correct?"_

"Yes, Dr. Markivitz, yes!" We all practically screamed.

Dr. Markivitz smoothed the front of her jacket, regaining her cool. "As I was saying, this is highly classified information. This particular experiment is-"

"

What?" asked Molly eagerly.

_"As I was saying, Molly, _the experiment will be a segment into the much discussed idea oftime travel, more specifically, the idea of parallel universes."

The lab was completely silent. A few moments passed, and then Sam blurted out "Time travel? Alternate universes? That's crazy!"

"Really Sam, really? Well then I guess you'll just have to be the first to try."

***

Two hours later I was suited up in a tight black skinny jeans, a form-fitting white shirt, and a metallic silver jacket. This doesn't sound very strange, but something about this outfit was off, I just couldn't place it. The seven of us gathered in the lab, all wearing different outfits. Molly was wearing yellow shorts with a soccer jersey and cleats. Meg was wearing green kakis and a camouflage t-shirt, while all the others were wearing variations of mostly current dress.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the tanks!" ordered Dr. Markivitz.

"The tanks?" Jenna questioned. "And how are we supposed to breathe exactly?"

"Use the oxygen mask, silly girl. And don't dawdle, this is costing the lab millions!"

Slowly, one by one, we climbed into the tanks from a ladder against the side. I strapped the oxygen mask to my face and muttered a small prayer before jumping into the mysterious blue liquid. It was cool and almost Jell-O-like. Even through the liquid, I could still see everything going on around me. Lab assistants bustled around the tanks, adjusting controls and typing into keypads. Suddenly, I started freaking out. I began to hyperventilate as I pondered what was going to happen to me. Visions of my lifeless body floating in a tank of blue crossed my mind. I clawed at the mask across my face, but it was firmly fixed in place. I moved my leg to kick the outer edge of the tanks in hopes of shattering it, but I couldn't move my leg! Slowly, the tank was being filled with another strange substance, this one red, like Gatorade. As the tank started to fill, every drop of red that touched me paralyzed my body until the only thing I could do was look out from my glass prison.

The tanks were arranged in a circle, with Dr. Markivitz in the middle with her neon clipboard. Across from me I could see Adam and Meg, each in equal states of sheer terror. From their angle it looked like they could read every word on the clipboard. They saw me staring and Meg widened her eyes, glancing at the clipboard and back, trying to signal me. That's the last thing I remember, her brownish-black eyes trying to convey a message I would never understand, before the world went black.


End file.
